Beautiful Vampire  Gorgeous Angel
by bia-baby
Summary: Story about Kaname and my Oc! I'm not good at summaries! Kaname has a dream. After few days the Cross academy has a new student. It's the girl from Kaname's dream. Read to see what brings the future...Rating M just to be safe! Enjoy it ;  Review pls!
1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun is about to rise and fight against the fog over the lake. The wind is blowing lightly through Kaname Kuran's hair. Everyday he sitting here and wait for something or someone. He don't know for what he's waiting. Maybe he is waiting for a better feeling? He don't know it. He just want his soul to be free. But he is a pureblood vampire, so how can his soul be free? Probably never!

Kaname feel someone coming closer to him. He don't know this person, but he see her everyday. She sit down next to him. "How are you?", he ask her. She don't answer. She never answer him. She's just sitting there and never say anything. He like it when she's around. Even though he don't know her name. "Like always?" . . . "I wished you would talk to me! Only once! Only to hear your voice.", he continues while looking at her. She smile at him. He impress every detail from her. Beginning with her shoulder-long dark brown hair. Looking at her pale skin and in her big brown eyes. 'These are the eyes of an angel', he thinks. Continue with her sweet lips, it's like they say come and kiss me. Her face was inimitable. Her neck...wonderful. He want to bite her. But he is a pureblood so it's not his manner to do that only because he desire her so much. She wear a white sleeveless dress. It reach to her knees. It has a black string around her hip. She wear no shoes. Never! It's wintertime soon, Kaname hope at this time she wear some. She has a petite figur. She was skinny but has the right female curves. She is not tall. Only 1.55 m. Kaname is 1.88 m. That's a huge diffrence. But he don't mind.

She is still smiling at him. He feels so good when he look at her. After Yuuki's decision one year ago, she is the first person he like to meet. It pains him when he think about Yuuki. She had to make the decision between him and Zero. He never thought that she choose his rival. It was like a shoot in his heart with Zero's bloody rose. After that he wanted to leave the Cross academy. But he stayed because of Kaien Cross' wish. And it was his wish too, that Vampire's and Humans can live side by side in peace. He looked back at the girl. Her smile faded. She look at him with worry in her eyes. Kaname feels bad now and look back at the lake. The girl still watching him. Like he do before she impress every detail of him now. His wonderful looking face. Embraced from his brown hair. Her eyes stop at his eyes. They are so amazing. Always when she look in his eyes she can't look away. It's like he lock her in his gaze. He wear a black shirt with black pants. She like his height. But she know this is the last time they meet. Today in the evening she has to go to another school. It's far away from this place. From this lake. And far away from him. But something is strange to her.

Kaname look back at the girl. Is she sitting more far away than before. He blink two times. Now she's sitting 5m away. She stand up like he do. They erase more and more from each other. "Wait!", Kaname calling. No! Not again! Everytime the same, he don't want to wake up. No! He reach his hand out to her and so did she.

And then ... "Kaname-sama?"

He wake up. "Kaname-sama, are you ok?" He look to the left side on his bed. "Ichijo? What do you want?" "Gomenasai, Kaname-sama! But it's already dawn and we wanted to go to class. And then we see that you not there. I never thought you still sleeping!", Ichijo answers. "I get dressed and coming in 20 minutes to class.", said Kaname.

Ichijo leave the room and Kaname got up, straight into his bathroom. He undress himself and turn the water in the shower on. He step inside. While washing his hair and his body his mind was at his dream. Everyday he dream the same, about the lake and about her. 'Why she don't talk to me? Maybe she's voiceless?', was his thought as he step out of the shower. He dry himself, take his schooluniform, get dressed and walk slowly to class.

"Kuran-Sama! Nice that you finally here!", the teacher said. Kaname bow and apologize for beeing late. "Kaname-senpai! Are you ok?", Ruka ask him. "I'm fine!", he answer with a monotone voice. Everybody in class feel that Kaname changed after Yuuki turn her back to him. But that's not all. She's still guardian and Zero too. So he see her everyday when they go to class and when they go back to their dorm. It's not easy for him and Ruka wished she could help him. "Kaname-senpai! If you need something from me, just say it and I give it to you!", she said to him, thinking about him drink her blood. "I said i'm fine!", he replied. Ruka was sad and go to sit back at her seat. She wish he would just forget about that bitch Yuuki and what she done to him and look into a future with her. She's upset about the situation. First she want Yuuki to dissapear from Kaname's life that Ruka can be with him. But now she's gone and he still don't want her. "Ruka!" "Yes, Kaname-sama?", Ruka said and stoop up. "Stop thinking about me drinking your blood ok? It will never happen again!", he warned her.

The teachers finished classes and all the night-class students go back to their dorm. Like everyday there were hundreds of girl, screaming 'I love you' and 'I want to marry you' and stuff like that. Yuuki try to push all the girls back with not so much effort. She's not even looking once at Kaname or the others. She knew they hate her. But in her heart she know she make the right choice.

Finally the night-class students are back in their area and the big gates closed. "Yuuki!", Zero called. She turn her head towards her boyfriend. "Kaien called for us. We have a new student and he want us to take care of her." "Ok, i'm coming!", Yuuki said.

"Ok, do you understand the rules?", principal Cross ask the new student. She only nod her head. "Ok, please follow them! That's very important. And it's for your own health." The girl only nod again. "Fine. Yuuki and Zero, the two guardians I talk about before, show you everything here." They hear a knock on the door and see two students step in. "Oh! Here they are!", Cross saying happy, getting up from his chair and hop towards them, try to hug the two. This principal Cross is really strange. After a few minutes more in the office the three students are allowed to leave. "Yuuki, it's better you show her everything. After all you're a girl too. It's better you do it!", Zero said. "Ok! Come on! I show you your room and after that we have to go to class. Afterwards i show you everything else." The girl only nod with her head. Yuuki lead her into the dorm in her room. After bringing her bags inside her new home she get dressed in her uniform and go with Yuuki to class. She is scared. She never had friends before she was always alone. And she know here would it be the same. Spending some years here without making friends. Like everywhere.

After class she hear some girls are giggle about something. First she thought about her but then she them saying something about the night-class. Ah, yes! The Elite-students! Cross told her about them. It's not allowed for the day-class students to meet them. Strange.

"Hey, you're ready?", Yuuki rip her out of her thoughts. She nod and the two continue walking around the school grounds.

Suddelny they hear loud screams and see running girls. "Oh no! It's already time?", Yuuki mumble. "Yuuki!", Zero called. "We have to work!" "I'm coming!", she said back. Yuuki suggest the girl to come with her. The girl agreed and the two walk towards the big gate to the moondorm. Yuuki take her hand and push herself through the mass of girls. They screaming and waving with their hands. The new student see that Yuuki and Zero have a hard job to controll these fangirls. But she still don't know why they are here. The gates open and all the girls going crazy. More than before. Almost impossible for these girls. She only see from her corner of the eye that some students in white uniforms come out of the gates. She is busy to look at Yuuki and ask herself if she want to be friends with her. Suddenly she hear something falling on the ground infront of her feet. She look down and saw a white chess piece. It was the king. She bend down and pick it up to give it the person who lost it. She look up and look right in the eyes of Kaname Kuran. The man she dreamed every night of. He looked at her eyes. His eyes wide open and he was speachless. This was the girl from his dreams. The beautiful girl, with her beautiful eyes and her smooth lips. And don't forget the tasty looking neck. He knew she had the same dream like him. He can see it in her eyes. She was shocked like him. She couldn't gaze away from his eyes. She loved them so much. She reach her hand out to give him the chess piece. He looked down at her hand and grab the king but don't take it away. He want to feel her skin. He want to touch her. Instead continue walking he grab her pale little hand too and help her up. Still holding her hand he said:"Nice to meet you little girl! How are you?" She don't answer like in their dream. "Still voiceless? That make's me sad!" His expression was sad his eyes too. "Kuran!", Zero was shouting. Everyone look at Zero. "How dare you to talk to Kaname-sama so disrespectful?", a blonde boy with blue eyes shout back to Zero. "Aidou! Stop!", Kaname said with a calm voice looking to Zero. "I think he just want to say we should go to class and that I should let go of this girls hand!" Kaname look back at the girl and smiled. "Right! Go Kuran-_sama_!", Zero said back with a mocking tone. "Gomenasai, I have to go now. I hope we can meet again!", Kaname said to her and let go of her hand. Slowly he turn around and leave with his classmates. The girl just stand there without realize that Yuuki is talking to her. Together they two walk back to their dorm. After taking a shower and dressed in her nightgown the new student begin to take her stuff from her bag and do it inside her new wardrobe. After that she begin to do her homework and then learn a little bit. But it was hard to concentrate on this cause she always have to think on her dream and about Kaname. After 3 trys she give up on concentrate and decide to go to bed and after a few minutes she fell asleep...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here is chapter 2**!

**Hope you like'd the last chapter! And i would be happy if i get any reviews! Please! I really want to know what you think! Anyway! Enjoy!**

Kaname Kuran sit on his chair in the classroom. It's unbelievable for him to see this girl here. A day ago she was in his dream and today she was infront of him. With her big brown eyes she looked at him. She is more beautiful as in his dream. He was definitive speachless. He get up off his chair and walk to the window. 'I hope I see her soon. I want to know everything about her! Now I don't even know her name! I have to change that!' was Kaname's thought as he look out the window.

"Kaname-senpai?" Kaname turn around and see Ruka infront of him. "What?", he ask her harsh, and you can see it on his face that he is displeased that she rip him out of his thoughts. "Gomenasai! I want to ask if you don't mind if you would teach me math? I don't understand this stuff we do today!", she ask quiet. "WHAT?", he said harsh again but this time in a loud dangerous tone. "Gomenasai! I don't wanted you to get mad! I'm really sorry, Kaname-Senpai!", she apologyze and go back to her seat. 'What she think who she is? Talk to me disrespectful like that and rip me out of my thoughts about the girl!', is what he's thinking. He turn his head to the window again and saw Yuuki and Zero outside. Yuuki think about what happen today between the new student and Kaname. "Hey, Zero.", she begin. "Do you see what happen today with the new student while the night-class change buildings?" "Yes, sure I have! I warned this stupid vampire to leave her alone and don't touch her!" "It was like they two meet before. What do you think?", Yuuki asks her boyfriend. "I don't know! Why you don't ask her", he answers and walk towards her. "I ask her! But she only looked at Kaname-senpai as he walked away. It was like her mind was somewhere else! And the whole way back to her room I try to talk to her but she don't hear me!" Zero was now infront of Yuuki. "What?", she said. Zero's face came closer and their lips touch. After a while they break the kiss and Zero said:"Ask her tomorrow before school starts!" She smiled and take his head and lead it to her lips again.

Kaname watch it from inside. Normally he wouldn't like what he see but this time it's different. For him it's ok somehow. Yes, he is not happy about that. But he only think on the new student. And because of that he don't mind. Now he has the girl.

"Kaname-sama?", Ichijo asks slowly. Kaname look at him with a questioned face. "Class is over! We can go back to the Moondorm!", Ichijo said and take a bow. "Arrigato, Takuma!", was his answer and he walk out of the classroom, followed by the other vampires.

Like everyday when they go back to their dorm there are many many girls. Kaname look around to see if she was here too. But he don't see her. She was not there. With sad emotion's he go inside. As the gate close he look one time back. But she still was not there.

The sun is about to rise. A knock on the door wake the new student up. Yuuki peek inside and as she sees the girl was up she smile at her and walk in the room. Yuuki walk over to the window and draw the curtains open and let the sun shine into the room. "Get up, get up! Today is a new day!", she said and smiled at the sleepy girl. "Besides, what's you name?", Yuuki ask her. The new girl look up into Yuuki's face. She was suprised that she ask her. Because of that she forget to answer the question. "Uhm, Hello? If we want to be friends you have to tell me your name! I can't only call you 'new girl' or 'new student'!", Yuuki said. 'If we want to be friends?', the new girl thought. Friends. That's what she never had before. A friend. "Ähm...", she begin. "My name is Miyu!" "Hey Miyu, I'm Yuuki, nice to meet you!", Yuuki said happy. Miyu smile at her. She really hope that they can be friends. "Ok now, get up and get dressed, we're going to eat breakfast and then we have to go to class!", she said, depressed at the last words. "Oki doki!", Miyu said and get up from her bed into the bathroom. After 15 minutes she come out and the two walk towards the cafeteria. "Miyu? Can i ask you somethin?", Yuuki said. "Ok!" "I ask you the same yesterday, but you don't listen to me and it seems that your mind was somewhere else. But...Do you know Kaname Kuran?" Miyu stop walking. "Why do you ask?", she want to know. "Because, ähm...he look at you and talk to you and for me it looks like you know each other.", Yuuki explain to her. "No, I don't know him. I only saw him in my dreams. At first he was so quiet, but then we don't mind it anymore. And it seems that he dreamed the same like me. That's all!", Miyu said to Yuuki. "Ok! Gomenasai for asking, but i had to know!", Yuuki said to her new friend.

After breakfast, class starts for them. The teacher check the homework from every student. Miyu placed her book on the table and begin to think about Yuuki. 'Why she ask me that? Is she in love with him?' Miyu look at Yuuki, she look back and smiled. The teacher finished and begin with the lesson.

Kaname look out of the window. He can't sleep. He's lieing on his couch and stare out of the window. 'Gorgeous...she is gorgeous...', he always replied in his mind. He has to meet her again. To talk to her and to know everything about her.

He stood up and get dressed in his white school-uniform again. Slowly and quiet he go out of his room and out of the moondorm. On his way to the building with the classes his only mind was:

I have to know everything about her!

After walking for 10 minutes he reach the schoolhouse. He was looking for this girls class. After a few minutes of searching he find the right class and wanted to knock on the door. But he don't do it! Why? Why can't he knock on this damn door? After a moment he turn around to leave as the bell rings. The door open and a few girls step out of the classroom. "AAAAHHHHHH! Kaname-senpai!", they screaming. No, he hate that so much. Behind the screaming girls he saw the new student standing next to Yuuki. "Hey, go away from him!", Yuuki said to the girls and they begin to push and fight. Kaname's eyes are still on the girl. She looked at him and then she smile a little bit. His heart beats fasten as he see that. It's so amazing. "What are you doing here?", Zero ask him. "It's not allowed for you to be here, you know that!" "I know!", Kaname said calm without looking at him. His eyes were only on this girl. "Please...", he begin slowly and close his eyes. "Only your name! Please. Only your name! You have to tell me, or I can't sleep again. I have to know it!", he begged the girl. "Miyu!", she answer him quiet. Kaname begin to smile. With still closed eyes he turn around and leave. Going back to the moondorm.

He enter it and was not surprised that Ichijo and the other sit in the lobby. "Kaname-sama! Where have you been? We all were very worried about you. You suddenly dissapear without someone notice it!", Ichijo said to his dorm-leader. "Ichijo? What do you think how old i am?", Kaname ask the blonde boy. "I'm not 3 years old. I can go whereever and whenever i want. You don't have to take care of me, I'm not a little baby.", he explain to the blonde. "Gomenasai!", the blonde apologize and take a bow infront of the pureblood. "I'll go to my room and don't want anyone to disturb me. Not even for class tonight!", Kaname told them. "Yes!", they said in a choir.

Kanama went to his room and closed the door behind him. He walk through his office, what leads to his room, and begin to take off his jacket, then his shirt, and finally his shoes and pants. He lay down on his bed and drift to sleep, hoping to dream about Miyu again.

"Miyu!", Yuuki was calling the brunette. She turn around and see Yuuki walking towards her. "Let's go. Lunchtime is over. We have music lesson now." Yuuki said smiling and grab Miyu's hand. 'They even have music lessons here? Wow!', Miyu was thinking. She loves music so much. Her favorite instrument was the piano. She can play it perfect and even compose her own melodies.

"Wow!", Miyu said. "This is my favorite school subject. I love it! And I even love the homework the teacher give us." "Miyu? I never thought that you adore something so much. The first days you were so quiet and now? That's good!", Yuuki answer and hug her new friend.

"Oh!", Yuuki said and look on the clock. "You know what happens now! You want to come with me?" "Yes!", Miyu said and the two walk to the gates of the moondorm.

Like everyday. Girls are screaming and pushing and fighting for a place in first line. Miyu only watch it from a little bit away of the trouble. These girls are not normal to her. The big frontgate open and the Night-class students walk out. Everywhere you can here screaming girls different names. Aidou-sama. Kain-sama. Kaname-sama. It's very hard for Miyu to understand why these girls are doing this. She looked at the group of men and saw Kaname looking at her. Since she's here she never dream of him again. That's sad, cause she always liked his companion. And she is sure he feels the same about that. She can see it in his eyes.

Kaname don't stop in his tracks. He don't want her to get in trouble with Zero. It seems that Zero know something about their special _relationship_. 'Miyu', he thought. She has such a sweet voice. Sweeter than blood. Everyday he has to think about her and her voice. It was like an angel told him his name. Maybe she is really one? Kaname know that angels exist, but they don't show often in this world. He never see one before. But his father and mother told him they see one when he wasn't even born.

Slowly he walk to the schoolhouse into the classroom to his chair on the window. He sit down and continue reading his book.

"Give it back to me!", he hear Aidou screaming. "No! Are you in love little Hanabusa?", Ruka mocking him. "NOO! And now give it back to me!", he yelled again and rip a book out of Ruka's hands. Normally he would say something about that. Sometimes some of them act like 7 year old childrens. But he don't mind now. He don't want this stupid little baby games of Ruka and Aidou to bring him in a bad mood. He want to feel good today. And since now he do it.

After Yuuki finished her job as guardian she walk to Miyu's room. She knocked on the door and as she hear a yes she go inside. "Are you ready?", she ask her friend. "Yes, we can go now! But do you really think it's ok to go to the city at this time?", Miyu ask her. "Sure it's ok! And it's weekend and on weekend it's sooo boring here. And we only eat some ice or cake and then come back.", Yuuki said try to calm down her friend. "OK, let'S go!", Miyu said.

**Sooo, that's so far today! Hope you like it! And please, please write me some reviews. Because i don't even know if my story is good or not. I'll be not mad if it's a bad review. Be honest with me. **

**BAIII BAIII**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soooo happy! I get my first review =) Thanks to Kureneko13! But one is not enough! I hope i get some more?**

**Here is chapter 3! Enjoy it!**

Miyu and Yuuki are on their way to the city near the acedemy. 'Do you know Kaname-sama?', Miyu's mind always remember her on Yuuki's question. 'I want to ask her if she love him. But what if she say yes? Maybe it's better I don't know the answer.' "Miyu?"; Yuuki ask and jump infront of her friend. "Yes?" "What's wrong? You somewehre else with your mind! I want us to have fun. If you have any problems then talk to me! We're friends and you can tell me anything, ok?", Yuuki said. "It's just...!", Miyu begin. "I don't know how to say...ähm...I don't know how to act to a friend you know. I never had a friend before. I was always alone! Your my first friend.", she confessed. Yuuki look at her. "Are you kidding, Miyu?", she ask. "No!", Miyu answer her with tears in her eyes. Yuuki hug her friend. "Don't cry! You'll be never alone again. Now you have me! I'll be your best friend!", she calm her down. "Ok, now let's go!", Yuuki said happy and throw her arms in the air. "I WANT ICECREAM!", she scream while hop towards the city. Miyu follow her.

As they reach the city Yuuki show Miyu many diffrents shops and cafès. After one hour they stand infont of an ice-cafè. "Here we are! This is my favorite place in city!", Yuuki said. They step inside and sit down on a window seat. Yuuki order some Vanilla ice. And Miyu order Apple and lemon ice. "Lemon?", Yuuki ask. "Yes, it's my favorite taste!", Miyu said smiling. "It's Kaname's favorite taste too.", said Yuuki while looking at Miyu. 'What?', Miyu's thinking. 'Why she know what's his favorite taste?' Miyu has to know why Yuuki know so much about Kaname. She finally decide to ask her. "Yuuki. Why do you know so much about him?"; she paused for a minute. "Do you love him? Or do you have a relationship with him?", Miyu finished. Yuuki looked with a shocking face at her friend. Miyu see it and feel bad now. Does she said to much? Is Yuuki mad at her now? Maybe she want to end their friendship now! Miyu was confused and jump on her feet and said in a whisper: "Gomenasai, Yuuki!" With that she ran out of the cafè. "Miyu wait.", Yuuki called, paying the bill and ran out on the streets too. She look left and right. Miyu was nowhere in sight. 'Oh no, it's already so late. I hope she's not far away. I have to find her before a Level E find her.', Yuuki thought and begin to find her friend.

Miyu run and run. 'How can i be so stupid and ask my only friend a question like that? I ruin my only friendship! I'm so so stupid. I could smack myself for that!' She don't know how long she run but at the end she was in a alleyway. It was dark and noone was in sight. "Oh no! Where am I?", Miyu said to herself. She slowly walk around to look for the main street. "Oh. Gomenasai, Can you you show me the way to the main street?", she ask someone who stand at a corner 15m away. The person look at her, she saw it even if she can't see his face. But he moved his head. The person turn around and run away. "Hey!", Miyu called after him and run in the same direction. After a few minutes of running Miyu called again: "Please wait! I'm breathless. I just have a question." The person stop running and Miyu too. She slowly walk to the person. "Can you show me the way to the main street please? I'm new in this city. I don't know where to go!", she said again. As she stand 2m away from him, she can see now this person is a male, she stop walking. "Hihihihihihihiii!", she hear him chuckle. "Stupid girl!", he said and turn around. Now Miyu stare in red eyes. They have the colour of blood. She go a few steps back. The strange man begin to laugh again and grad her wrist. Miyu couldn't do anything, she just stare in his eyes. She never see something like that before and she was never so scared like she is now. "Miyu?", she hear Yuuki's voice. The man was distracted for a second and Miyu take her chance and break away from his grip and he scratch her with his fingernails on her arm. Miyu's bleeding but she has to run now. "Yuuki! Yuuki help me please!", she scream. "Miyu? Where are you? I can hear you!", Yuuki scream back. "Yuuki please! Help me!" Both run and run, looking for the other friend. Then Yuuki saw Miyu run around the corner. "Miyu!", she said running towards her. Then she see that Miyu getting hunted by an Level E. Miyu ran towards her and want to take her hand and just continue running and looking for the main street. But Yuuki take something out of her bag and open it. It was an silver stick. And she run towards the man. "Yuuki, No! Something is strange about him!", Miyu call to her friend. But Yuuki don't stop. Then a fight between the man and Yuuki begin. But soon you can see that the man is stronger. He smack Yuuki in her face and she fly into the wall. Then he run with high speed to Miyu and grab her wrist again. "You're still bleeding!", he said to her. Miyu's eyes went wide in shock. The man pull her close to him and turn her around with her back on his chest. He pull on her hair and pull her head to the left side. "Aaah!", Miyu scream and try to get free from his grip. She saw Yuuki lieing unconscious on the dirty floor. "Yuuki! Help me!", she said. But Yuuki don't move. "Please! Don't kill me!", Miyu begged. Then she feel a sharp pain on her neck. 'What is he doing? It sounds like he drink! It can be! Does he drink my blood?', was Miyu's thought before begin to feel dizzy. Miyu begin to scream. But noone hear it and come to rescure her. And the man don't think about to stop what he is doing. Miyu feel that her leg's shaking because she loose so much blood. She fell down the man with her never stop sucking her blood. She has no strengh left. She couldn't even keep her eyes open. Her vision get blurry and she close her eyes.

"She's mine!", she hear the man screaming. He stop sucking her blood but don't let go of her. He stand up and pull Miyu with him. She put all her left strengh together and open her eyes a little bit. "An angel?", she ask as she see a figure infront of her. After a few second's she saw the person. It was a man. A tall man. With brown hair. "Kaname?", she ask. "AAAAHHHH!", she hear the man screaming and feel that he let go of her. That's not good cause she don't have the strengh to stand on her feet, so she fell down again. But she didn't hit the ground. She feel some arms around her. She look up and her eyes meet the one's from Kaname. "Kaname!", she whispered. "Ssshhhh! Don't worry, you save now.", he said to her. "Close your eyes!" "Yuuki, where's Yuuki?", she ask him. "She's safe too, Zero is here!" "Where is this man?", she continue asking. "I said close your eyes Miyu, and sleep! Everything is better after that!", Kaname said to her in a commanding tone. After that Miyu fell asleep.

"Kaname-sama! If you want, I can carry her too!", Aidou suggest. "No! I'll do it!", Kaname answer and carry Miyu back to the academy. As they reach their school, Kaien Cross wait for them. "Oh, please. Bring her to the hosptial ward. They take care of her!", he said. Kaname bring her there and give her to the doctor that he can take care of her. "Please be good to her!", he said to the doctor. While he's walking out he saw Yuuki lie in a bed in the hospital ward. Zero sit next to her and turn around to look at the Pureblood. Their Eyes meet and Zero can see that Kaname's eyes look angry at him and Yuuki. After that Kaname go back to his dorm.

"Kaname-sama!", Ichijo said to him as he come back. "Aidou told us what happened. Is this girl ok?" "No, she's not ok! The Level E drink too much of her blood.", Kaname answer while take the stairways and go into the direction of his office. He close the door and sit down on his couch. He remember what he do as he carry Miyu home.

_flashback:_

_"Aidou, go ahead and tell the others what happen. Send Shiki and Kain to the city to kill some Level E!", Kaname said to the blode young man. After Aidou dissapear out of Kaname's sight he stop walking and go on his knee's. Still holding Miyu in his hands he bend down and lick on her neck. He lick all the blood away. As Miyu's neck was clean Kaname feel that he want more of her blood. His eyes turn to a red colour. 'No, I kill her if I do that! She lost to much blood!', was on his mind. His eyes turn back to their normal colour and Kaname get up to continue walking. He look at the girl in his arms. "I promise you, I never let someone touch you again. Never!", he said to the sleeping girl._

"She is so tasty!", he said to himself. "I can't let her get touched again. By noone. Not even Yuuki.", he decide. After sitting there for a few more minutes he get up and walk to his bathroom. He turn the hot water on and undress himself.

After showering he get dressed in his pyjama. He sit down on his bed and take the book from his nightstand and begin to read. After 2 hour's he put the book back on it's place and lie down. His mind drift once again to Miyu. Then he fell asleep.

**OK, that's it! I hope you like it! Some reviews please ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here is chapter 4!**

**Enjoy it!**

A light. A very bright light. 'Am I in heaven?', she thought. 'Am I dead? ... No ... Dead people can't think.'

Miyu open her eyes slowly, then shut them tight. The light is to glare. Her eyes hurt so much. She want to sleep again. She try to open her eyes again with no success. She lie in the soft bed for a few more minutes. Then suddenly her memories come back. The man. The sharp pain. The sound the man made as he drink her blood. The moment as she feel dizzy and as she fall to the ground. Her eyes shoot open and with one jerk Miyu sit straight up in the bed. She begin to srceam in pain. She hiss in pain and fell out of the bed. She scream again. How much pain can a human feel? Almost impossible cause she already is in so much pain. Miyu lie on the floor, still screaming in pain. Someone appear at the door. It was Yuuki. "Hey, is noone here? Miyu need help.", she said. She go to the nurse room. Noone was there. Miyu is still on the floor. Yuuki turn around to go back to her and see someone walking along the corridor. "She's crying and screaming. Even lying on the floor. She wince in pain. And you don't even think of help her to go back into the bed again? Instead you walk around and look for someone to help her. She deserve a better friend than you are, Yuuki!", Kaname said to her. Yuuki look sad at him. "Kaname-sama...Gomenasai!" Yuuki turn around and walk towards the exit. "Nice friend.", Kaname mumble to himself. Then he go to Miyu. "Wait, I help you Miyu!", he said to her. He turn Miyu on her back and carry her bridal style into the bed. He lay her down and put a hand next to her head and look into her eyes. "Miyu? How are you feeling?" "I'm...in pain!", she stutter. Kaname begin to stroke her hair. "It's getting better soon. Don't worry, I'll never leave your side Miyu! But you have to promise me something!" "What promise?" "I want you also to never leave my side! And i want you to be careful! And i want you ... i want you to end the friendship with Yuuki!" Miyu stare in Kaname's eyes. 'End the friendship to Yuuki? Why?', she thought. "Why? Why you want me to end the friendship with Yuuki?", she ask him. "She's not good for you. I think you remember what happen in the city, right? And that's not good for your health. And furthermore...she just let you lay on the floor and let you suffer and go straight towards the exit. She don't even think about help you get up and go into the bed. Yuuki don't care for you. I don't want Yuuki to play games with you. I want you to have real friends!", he explain to her. Miyu has tears in her eyes now. Maybe it's true what Kaname said. But she want to findout by herself and besides Yuuki is her first friend ever and Kaname wouldn't say what he said if he knows that and knows how it feels to be alone. Miyu get angry. "SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! I DON'T GIVE YOU THAT PROMISE BECAUSE YUUKI IS MY BEST AND ONLY FRIEND! THAT NIGHT SHE WANTED TO HELP ME AND GET HURT BY HERSELF! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL IF YOU WANT ME TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO BE ALONE ALL THE TIME! TO BE ALONE SINCE YOUR BORN!" Miyu take a deep breath in. "GO AWAY!", she yelled at him and slap his hand away from her head. Kaname didn't expect that from Miyu. In his dreams she never say something. And as he met her first at the acedemy she don't talk to him. And now she's yelling at him. He is sure. Yuuki change Miyu's sweet quiet attitude. It's all her fault. Kaname get off of the bed and walk towards the door. He stop at the doorframe. "I know how you feel Miyu!", he said calm and sad. "I have a secret! And i want to tell you. But i can't. But someday, i tell you and someday i can tell you about my past. The only thing i can say is: I was always alone too. I can't trust anyone to 100%. It will be always like this. Till i die." With these last words he walk out of the room and go back to the night-class dorm.

Miyu lie in the bed. Why did she scream at him? She regret it now. She like him. A lot. She completely forget about the pain, she just think about Kaname, about what she said and about what Kaname said to her as he leave the room. 'He has a secret?', she thought. Miyu go under her sheets. Now she feel the pain again. 'I want him to be here with me!' Miyu put the blanket back and look at the ceiling. "I love him!", she said to herself. Yes. Miyu loves Kaname Kuran. 'He's mad at me!', she think. Miyu try to get up. After a few more try's she stand on her feet. She walk towards the door and go out of the hospital ward and then out of the building. "Oh! It's snowing? How long i was in coma state?", she said. She wear no shoes but she don't care, she has to go to the night-class dorm and talk to Kaname. She walk towards the big house. She see someone at the gates. It's an old man. 'Yes, he's asleep.', Miyu thought. She continue walking. Slowly she made her way to the house. She take the step's to the frontdoor. She fell down on her knees. She has no strenght left to knock on the door and go inside. No. She's so far now. And now she see her goal and can't reach it. It's a torture. She can't go any further. She lose consciousness.

"Ichijo-sama, a human girl is lying infront of our door!", Rima said as she and Shiki go inside. Takuma get up and walk towards the door to see who it was. "Miyu-chan?", he said. "Shiki! Rima! Go to Kaname-sama and tell him about it! I'll carry her upstairs!" "But Kaname-sama said...!", Ruka begin but Takuma cut her off. "It dosen't matter now. Belive me. If we don't do it he will punish us hard. She is important for him somehow. And besides. He change to his old behavior since she's at this academy."

A knock on his office door get Kaname's attention. "Come in!", he said. Shiki and Rima step inside the office. "I said I don't want to get disturbed no matter what happens! What are you doing here?", he said in a serious tone. "Gomenasai, Kaname-sama! Ichijo-sama told us to inform you about Miyu-san!", they bow and inform him. Kaname look surprised at them. Did they say Miyu? "What's with her?", he ask them worried. A second knock on the door. Rima open the door and Takuma step inside with Miyu in his arms. Kaname get up and hurry to the unconscious Miyu. "What happen? She's shaking. Her skin is perished.", he said. "Shiki and Rima come home and see that Miyu was infornt of our door. I send them to you, took Miyu and carry her to your office. Maybe she lie there for hours. I don't know it.", he explain to his dorm leader. Kaname take the little girl out of Takuma's arms. "I take care of her now. Thank you for your efforts. You can go now!" The three leave the room.

Kaname carry Miyu in his bedroom and lie her on his bed. She still wear the clothes from the hospital. They wet and dirty from the snow. Kaname think for a moment. He walk to his wardrobe and take a shirt out of it. He begin to undress Miyu. But he was careful that he don't do something that she feel abused after she wake up again. He slide the clothes off of her, but let her lingerie on. For a moment, he look at her body. 'She's so beautiful!', he thought. He put her his shirt on and cover her body with his blanket. After stroke some few strands from her hair out of her face he go back to his office but let the door a little bit open to see if she wake up. Kaname continue his work.

"I don't understand that! Why this girl? Who is she?", Ruka said furious. "Ruka-san! You should shut your mouth! It's not good manners to say something like that and to be so furious!", Takuma said. "Hmpf...Shut up! Always these little stupid human girls! Can't he be like every normal pureblood vampire and look for a woman who is a vampire too? It bother me!" Ruka go upstairs and walk towards her room. She close the door and throw herself onto her bed and begin to cry. "Why are you crying?", she hear someone ask. She turn her head and saw Kaname on a chair in her room. "Kaname-sama? What are you doing here?" Kaname walk towards Ruka on her bed. His eyes glow red and Ruka know exactly what he want. Her blood. Kaname bend down and placed his hands on Ruka's left and right side of her head. Ruka turn her head back and make her neck free. Right after that Kaname bite her hard in her neck. Ruka let a scream out as she feel the pain. It hurts so much but she don't deny it. That's what she always wanted. Kaname to drink her blood. He drink and drink and don't stop. "Ah, Kaname-sama! That's enough. I begin to feel dizzy!", she said to him. But he don't stop. "Kaname-sama!", she said again. She struggle and try to get free without success. Ruka went weak and stop struggleing. Kaname stop drinking. He whip the blood at his mouth away and look at Ruka. She breath heavy. Kaname turn around and leave the room.

Ruka just lie on her bed and cry again. 'Now he drink my blood and i'm still not happy. He just leave, he don't even take care of me. I'm weak and can't move cause he drink too much and he don't even put the blanket over me! Why do i deserve this?', was on Rukas mind. After a few minutes she drift to sleep.

Kaname open the door to his office. "Seiren, you can leave now!", he said to his servant. Seiren leave the room and Kaname go and sit back on his chair behind his desk. After a few minutes of thinking he get up and turn the lights off. He go into his bedroom and take his clothes off. He walk to his bed and sit down on the empty side. He take his book and begin to read. After a few minutes he hear a sound next to him. He look at Miyu. She turn her front to him, still sleeping. A few strands fell in her face. Kaname close his book and put it back on his night stand. He lay down next to Miyu and look at her. He stroke the strands out of her face and rest his hand on her cheek. 'Her cheek is so hot. I hope she don't catch a could out there!', he thought. 'Why did she come here? What she want to do here? She is so careless! Not only because this is a house of vampire's, if noone have seen her she would freeze to death in the snow! If she would die, I would go crazy! She mean more to me than Yuuki did! How? How make this girl that i feel always good around her? I always wished that my soul is free! Maybe she can help me with it! I don't want her to go and leave me! Never! She will be mine! And I'll make her mine!', was his last thought before he turn the lights off and go to sleep. Next to Miyu, as if she's his wife.

**Ok, i hope you like it! Next chapter coming soon! Reviews pls!**


	5. Chapter 5

**=) I'm sooo happy, i got more reviews and my story is a favorite story for sleepyprincess, Thanks to you! And the others. I know I have many exclamation points in my story! I'm a fan of exclamation points! That's why xD! But i try to change that!**

**This chapter you find out a little bit of Miyu's Past!**

**Enjoy it =) and like always some reviews please =)**

"Miyu? Where are you?" The three year old girl hide in a bush. She don't want her mum to find her outside. It's not allowed for her to be oustide. She don't know why but her dad don't allow it and her mum can't change his mind. "Miyu please, when your father come home and see that you're outside he will punish you for that. And me too. Please, Miyu come out.", she hear her mother begging. Miyu come out of the bush. She was scared of her father, he is always so sternly. He never allow Miyu to have fun or go outside or go to the kindergarden. She has no friends. She don't even know a single child in the neighborhood. "Miyu, come we have to hurry.", her mum said but it was to late. Her dad stand on the terrace and saw them outside. He had a angry face. "Gomenasai.", Miyu said to her mum and tighten her grip on her mothers hand. "Go inside!", the tall, angry looking man said to them. Both taking the steps to the terrace and pass by the dominate man. "Wait inside, in the livingroom.", he said to them. They go inside and wait there while the man stand oustide for minute longer. Then he go inside too and walk towards Miyu. With one loud clap Miyu begin to feel pain on her cheek. He was always so fast, she couldn't even see how he raise his hand. Miyu hold her cheek and feel tears in her eyes. Oh no! Tears? He will smack her more when he see that she cry. "Koji, please.", she hear her mother. He look at his wife. "Go into your room," he said. "I don't want to see you for 2 days!" Miyu do what he want and go into her room.

Her father walk towards a door and her mother follow him. They go a long stairway down. At the end of the steps is a door. Koji open it and push Marielle, his wife, inside. "You so stupid. Why you do that for this little brat?", he ask her as he close the door behind them. "Why you call her like that? She's your daughter.", Marielle said to him. It was a mistake to be so sassy. He grap her on her arm and throw her on a wall 15m away. Marielle hit with her head against the wall and begin to bleed. "Mmmhhh, i always loved your blood. That's why I married you. And what do you do? You get pregnant. That was ok. But it's not ok to giving birth to a girl. I want the baby to be a boy. It's forbidden for Pureblood's to have a baby with a human. Would it be a boy i could raise him like he is a pureblood too. But a girl? A little foolish girl who always cry and don't listen to her dad! That's too much for me, Marielle! I don't want her anymore.", he said to his wife and walk into her direction. Marielle sit on the floor and hold her bleeding head. "Please, do what you want with me but please don't kill Miyu.", she begged. "Do you want to make an offer?" "Yes. My life for her life! Kill me but let Miyu live in peace." Koji think for a minute. Then he take this wife and bring her to the bed in the cold dark room. He lay her down and open her dress. "Is that a yes?", Marielle ask her husband. She get no reply, she only feel a sharp pain on her neck and then she realize that her husband drink her blood. After a few minutes she loose consciousness. 'Miyu! Have a happy live, little girl. And never trust a Pureblood.', was Marielle's last thought before she die...

Miyu was in her room. She run to her bed and begin to cry so much. She cry about 20 minutes before she smell something. She stop cry and walk towards her door and open it a little bit to know where the smell come from. But as she open her door her father stand infront of her. Her eyes went wide in shock as he grap her arm and pull her with him. They go downstairs and into the basement. The smell was stronger and stronger with every step they take. Koji open the door and throw his daughter inside. "2 days!", he said to her, close and lock the door. Miyu had her hands over her nose. This strange smell is in here. It's so strong. Miyu look around the room. Her eyes stop at the bed.

Koji take the steps back to the living room. As he reach the bottom step she hear a scream of Miyu. He chuckle a little bit and close the door. Trying to imagine Miyu's face as she see her dead mother covered in blood.

Miyu scream. She ran to the opposite of the room. She cry again. She never cry so much before. Her father killed her mother. Her lovely mother. She never do something wrong. It's all Miyu's fault. Then she begin to scream again.

She scream again. But not in her dream about her past. No. She scream for real. Kaname's eyes shoot open as he hear that loud noise. He look at Miyu and saw her sitting in the bed. Sweat run down her face. But not only sweat, there were tears too. A lot of tears. Miyu hold her hand over her mouth. "Miyu, what's wrong?", Kaname ask her and want to touch her. Slowly her head turn towards his face. Miyu's eyes were full of fear. She smack his hand away and glide back on the bed. She fell out of the bed. "Miyu?", Kaname said and going after her. Miyu only go more back with every step he take she back more away. She reach the wall and sit down. "Go away!", she said with a low voice. "My mother told me to never trust a pureblood vampire. You are one, so go away!" Kaname stop in his tracks. How she know he is a pureblood vampire? He never told her that. "How you know that? I never told you that!" "I'm not stupid! My dad was a pureblood vampire! And he killed my mother! He was an evil person!", Miyu yelled at him crying again. Kaname stood still. Miyu's father was a pureblood vampire? "But Miyu, your human. How can your dad be a pureblood?" "My mum was a human. It's all my fault. She die because i don't listen to what my dad said. I wasn't a good girl. He kill her because i go outside.", Miyu cried. 'Miyu...', was on Kaname's mind. Why? What happen to her in the past. How can a pureblood vampire have a child with a human and the council don't know that? That's impossible. "Miyu, what is your fathers name? Tell me everything about you and your past. Please.", Kaname told her. "Why you want to know? Purebloods are evil and i don't trust you. Now i listen to what my mum said. I don't want to be a fool.", Miyu want to know. "I want to know because i care for you. I want you to be happy. I want to be at your side. And i want us to have a good friendship and now you know my secret and i can tell you everything.", he said to her. Miyu calm down a little bit and stop crying and look at Kaname. He look so peaceful. Not like her dad. Kaname has a peaceful face and a bright aura. Her dad had a dark aura and always an angry and evil face. Kaname's face look so innocent. She remember that she came to the decision that she love him. And for a good relationship she have to trust him. Miyu go on her knees. Kaname know that she trust him now. He reach his hand to her and she take it. He help her up. "Gomenasai, Kaname-sama. I want to tell you everything but i don't remember about every detail. I only know that my father, Koji Sung, was a pureblood vampire. And my mother, Marielle Sung, was a human from europe and his second wife. My father hate me, because i'm a girl not a boy. He never let me go out of the house, not even on the balcony. He said he don't want someone to see me cause he is ashamed of me. But when i was 3 years old and he was not at home i go outside to play with a cat. My mother search me and i hide in a bush. As she found me and we wanted to go inside my father saw us outside. He smack me in my face and send me to my room. My mother was still with him and after 30 minutes i smell something. Today I know that it was blood but back then i was too young to understand what my father is and to know what this smell is. I open the bedroom door and my father was infront of me. He grap my arm and pull me with him into the basement and push me inside and lock the door. As i look around the room I see my mother on the bed covered in blood. I cry and scream and run to the opposite wall and sit down there. I know my father killed my mum, she had bitemarks on her neck and i saw before how my dad did it to our head cook. After 2 days he let me out. I never see my mothers body again. I think he don't even bury her. That's all i remember so far.", Miyu said and step closer to Kaname. He know what she wanted. He sneak his arms around her and hold her for a long time. 'It feels so good', Miyu thought. "Miyu? But you said you go to a normal school before. So somehow you managed to get out of there. And I know some things about the Sung family. I think you have two brothers. Do you remember on them?", Kaname ask her. Miyu look at him and think for a minute. "No. I don't remember on them.", she said sad. "Don't worry. I'll help you to remember everything in your past. But it need time and you have to trust me for 100%.", Kaname tell her. Miyu only nood with her head and hug Kaname. "You want to drink some water?", he ask her. "Yes." They go out of the bedroom and sit down on a couch in Kaname's office. Kaname walk to the little frigde in the office and take a bottle of water out of it. He take a glass from the cupboard and go back to Miyu. "Here, be careful it's very cold!", he said as he put some water into the glass and give it to Miyu. Miyu drink all of it so fast that some drops run down her mouth to her neck. Kaname watch the water run down and lick his lips. Miyu don't notice that Kaname's face come closer to her neck. As his lips touch her neck Miyu gasp in shock and let the glass fall down on the floor. "Kaname-sama!", she said with fear. But Kaname don't stop, he lick the water away. "Yes? Miyu-chan.", he said as his face was only inches away from hers. Miyu look in his wonderful eyes. 'Should i kiss him?', she ask herself in her mind. Miyu decide to kiss him. She move her head towars his. He don't move an inch. Their lips almost touch and then the door fly open. "Kaname-sama, we have a problem!" Miyu jump 1m back and look to the window side. Kaname look at her face. He see some tears in her eyes and feel bad that Ichijo come in and disturb her in what she was trying to do. Kaname would like to have a kiss from her. Miyu get up and go towards the bedroom. "I'm going to bed." Kaname see her lay down in the bed and cover herself with the blanket.

"Kaname-sama?", Ichijo ask. "What?" "We have a problem. It's about Miyu.", he whispers to the dorm leader. "About Miyu? Wait.", he get up and close the door to the bedroom. "What problem.", he ask Takuma. "We get a anonymous letter that say that Miyu's dad is a pureblood vampire and her mother was a human. It also say that the person who give us the letter send a copy to the council and tell them that she should be eliminated cause it's not allowed for purebloods to have a child with a human. What should we do?" "I know that Miyu's father is a pureblood and her mother a human. But we have to find a solution for that problem. I don't want to loose someone who mean so much to me again." "You knew before? Why you don't tell us?" "I only know it for an hour now. So not that long. Go and take care of these things. Send someone to the council and tell them i want to meet them as soon as possible cause of this." "Yes, Kaname-sama!", Ichijo said, bow and leave the room.

Kaname sit down on his couch. "No. Why? Why must this happen? If i find out who send the letter i'll kill him for sure. Noone take away my Miyu.", he said to himself. He get up and take Miyu's glass and fill it with some water. He drink it and put the bottle back into the fridge and put the glass on the table. He make his way to his bedroom and go insde. He step closer to the bed. Miyu still sleeping in the middle of the bed. He smile a little smile and lay down close next to her. Her take her in his arms from behind and nuzzle his head on her neck. For a second he think about to bite her and how she would taste as half-pureblood and half-human. But he lost this thought as Miyu turn around and lie her head against his chest. He smile again, close his eyes and sleep. He hold Miyu the whole night like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you liked the last chapter! Here is chapter 6! Enjoy it! **

**Some reviews please =)**

Miyu wake up as a ray of sunlight tickle her nose. She look at the window in Kaname's room and think about yesterday night. 'He don't move. Maybe he wanted me to kiss him?', she thought. She try to get up and feel an arm around her. She put the blanket back and see that Kaname has his arm around her waist and hold her tight to his body. Miyu sit up and push Kaname's arm softly away from her. He open his eyes. "Miyu...", he whisper. Miyu look at him and smile. "Good morning Kaname. How are you feeling today?", she ask him. Kaname sit up too and stroke Miyu's hair. "How I feel? I have to ask you how you feel. You are the one who has a bad few days. How are you feeling Miyu?", he said. Miyu smile again. "Im fine." They look each other for a few seconds. "Ähm, ... , Can I use your bathroom?" Miyu ask shy. "Sure. This way.", Kaname point at a door in his room. Miyu get up and go towards the bathroom. She go inside and was amazed. The bathroom is so big and wonderful. It has two basins out of marble. The floor was from black flaggings and the walls from with flaggings. The bathtub is very big. Big enough for two or three people. The shower was big enough for two people too. And on the external wall was a very big window with the sight to a big garden. Miyu take off the shirt she's wearing and turn the hot water from the shower on. She look into the mirror. "Oh no. My hair is a mess and Kaname see me like that. How embarressing.", Miyu said to herself. Quickly she jump into the shower and let the water pour over her skin. She begin to wash her hair and her body.

Kaname get up and walk towards his dresser. He take white boxers and a pair of black socks, Black jeans and a grey shirt. He begin to get dressed and as he finished he saw that the bathroom door was a crack open. 'No! I can't do that. That's not good manners.', Kaname thought. But it was like something pushing him towards the open door. Kaname swallow hard and lick his lips. He look through the bathroomdoor. He hear that Miyu hum while washing her hair. Miyu turn the water off and step out of the shower. "Huh, so much steam.", she giggle to herself. She take a towel and dry her body. Kaname shake his head and go straight into his office without looking back at the open door. 'There was to much steam anyway. Good that i don't see her naked.', he thought.

Miyu don't know that Kaname was spying on her. But maybe it's better that she don't know. Miyu dry her hair and after that she looking around the bathroom. Her gaze stop at the shirt she was wearing. That's not her shirt, and it's not the clothes from the hospital ward. "Oh no!", she said to herself as she realize that this is Kaname's shirt. 'Where are my clothes?', she thought and go out of the bathroom with the towel around her body. She look around Kaname's bedroom and see no clothes there. And then a mind hit her like a punch in her face and Miyu begin to scream.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh", Kaname hear Miyu screaming. He get up from his chair and run into the bedroom. He saw Miyu standing in the middle of the room only with a towel around her body. Kaname stop in his tracks and look away from her. "What's wrong?", he ask Miyu still looking away. He saw from his corner of his eyes that Miyu walk to him. But he never imagine what happens next. He thought Miyu would hug him or something like that but insteed she go infront of Kaname, raise her hand and slap him across his cheek. Kaname stood still and then hold his burning cheek. He look confused at Miyu. "You're a perv!", Miyu shout to him with an angry facial expression. Kaname don't know what Miyu is talking about. Did she saw him spying on her? No. She never look in his direction. "For what was that?", Kaname ask confused. "Where are my clothes? As i leave the hospital i had still the clothes from the hospital ward on me and now i realize that you change them. You put me your shirt on! You undress me and see me naked!", Miyu scream at him. She turn around to hide her face. "Gomenasai, Miyu. But I don't see you naked. You still wear your underwear and i do nothing to make you feel abuse today. Gomenasai.", Kaname apologize. "But if you don't mind i like to say that you look amazing like that." Miyu ran to the bed, jump on it and bury her face in a pillow. Kaname was more confused than before. Why she do that? He walk to the bed. "Miyu, ...", he said slowly. He sit next to her on the bed and put a hand on her head. Miyu said something but he don't understand it because she has her face still in the pillow. "Miyu, i don't understand you. Your face is in the pillow." "I said, i want to keep my body for someone who really loves me. And i want only him to see my like that. And i want to wait until this person and me are married before he see me like that. And now you see me only in underwear. That was not my plan for myself.", Miyu sobs and bury her face in the pillow again. Kaname feel guilty now. He don't want Miyu to be so upset because he do something like that. "Miyu, Gomenasai. I don't know what your priority is. Please, forgive me.", Kaname apologize to Miyu. Miyu don't look at him and don't answer him. She just lie there with her face in the pillow. Kaname understand her action and stand up and walk outside the bedroom into his office and close the door behind him.

As Miyu hear the door closed she begin to cry. Why? Why she said that to him? She decided to love him. And she was sure he wanted the kiss last night. And he hold her the whole night in his arms and protect her. And she say something like that to him. She begin to feel a headache because of her tears. After a few minutes she fell asleep.

Kaname lie on his couch and stare on the ceiling. It's quiet in the bedroom. A few minutes ago he hear her crying. He do something unforgivable to her. He crushed her innocence somehow. He crushed what her priority was. He feel so much for her, more than for Yuuki. And he hurt her more than everyone ever could. He hate himself for that. 'I hope she forgive me', Kaname thought.

A knock on the door rip him out of his thoughts.

"Come in!", he said. The door open and Takuma step into the office. "Kaname-sama! Are you ok? You look so depressed." "I'm fine. What you here for?", Kaname ask as he get up from the couch and sit down on his chair behind his desk. "I contact the council and they are not happy about your suggestion to meet them because of this matter. I get the information that they already have the letter. They not in a good mood because of Miyu and because of what Sung-sama do and that he was able to hide a child half-pureblood and half-human. They want to eliminate this problem as soon as possible..." "WHAT?", Kaname scream. "Kaname-sama?" "THIS? THIS problem? She is a problem? How they want to know? They don't know her. I can't imagine that she would be a problem for them or that she make any problems. I can't imagine that she ever drink blood or hurt someone or tell someone about her family background. I want to meet them. TONIGHT!", Kaname command to Takuma and shove him out of his office. Kaname slammed the door shut and bang his fist against the wall and let the windows break in 1000 little pieces. He hear a yelp from the direction of the bedroom. He turn around and Miyu stand in the door. Now cowering on the floor with her arm over her head.

"Miyu!", Kaname said loud and walk towards her. "Miyu, Gomenasai. I hope you not hurt." "I'm ok. I was just scared, that's all.", she said to him and look in his eyes. Suddenly Miyu jump onto Kaname and push him on the floor. She bend down and kiss him lightly on his lips. Kaname look at her while she kiss him. Her eyes are closed and she has a light red blush on her cheeks. He feel that her lips slowly leave his. But he don't want that. He want to deepen the kiss. He put his hands on her back and one on her head and press her more towards him. He begin to kiss back and soon the kiss was passionate and demanding. Kaname push Miyu off of him and on the floor. Now he was on top of her and begin to kiss her again. He stroke her hair and his other hand wander down to her hips. Then he suddenly stops.

"Miyu! What's with your plan for your body?", he ask her. Miyu look at him. After a few seconds she speak to him. "Your right, Kaname. Gomenasai. I don't wanted to disturb you with that. Forgive me." Kaname get up and hold his hand out to Miyu. He help her up and go into his bedroom towards the night-stand and open his drawer. He take out a book and go back into his office. "Wait here, I send Ruka to the girls-dorm to get you something to wear. I will be back in a minute.", he said as he put the book on the desk. He leave the room and Miyu still stand in it.

After Kaname was gone she decide to drink some water and go to the little fridge, take the bottle of water and a glass, and sit down on Kaname's couch.

Ruka hear a knock on her door. Kaname step in. "Kaname-sama. What are you doing here?", she ask him and get up of her chair. "I want you to go to the girls-dorm from the dayclass and bring Miyu some clothes! That's all.", he said to her. "Ok, but can i ask you something, Kaname-sama?", Ruka said. Kaname nood his head. "Why you don't ask me for some clothes for her and then she can go back to her dorm. And everything is fine!" "That's not possible. She live here from now on.", he explain to Ruka. "Why? ..." "RUKA!", Kaname warned her. "Gomenasai, Kaname-sama. But i don't understand the reason you want to keep her here." "It's not your business, Ruka. The only thing i can tell you is, she's not fully human.", with that Kaname leave the room. 'She's not fully human? What he mean with that?', Ruka thought.

Miyu look around Kaname's office. Everywhere are books in bookcase's. There are probably 1000 books in here. Miyu is very interested in books. As she was young she always read books, the whole day. She hear steps outside in the corridor. She thought it was Kaname so she just hurry to the couch and sit down, holding the towel thight to her body. The door open and a blond haired man step inside. He has a handsome face. He walk towards Miyu and look up and down her body. Miyu feel his gaze and begin to blush lightly. "Hey Miyu. How are you?", he ask her. "You know my name?", Miyu ask him. "Yes, i was with Kaname as he saved you in the city. I'm Aidou Hanabusa.", he introduce himself to Miyu and bend down to kiss her hand. Miyu take her hand away from his before he could kiss it. Aidou look into her eyes. "Miyu? What's the problem with that?" "I want you to go, please. I don't want you to see me like that.", Miyu said and looked down on her. Aidou come closer to Miyu's face. "I don't want to see you, I want to taste you.", he said to her and begin to kiss her neck. Miyu try to push him away from her. But he hold her down on the couch. "Shhhh, if you stop that it don't hurt so much.", Aidou whisper in Miyu's ear. "P-please. Don't, don't do that!", Miyu begged. Aidou's grip tighten around Miyu's arms and show her with that she should shut up. Miyu press her eyelid's together. Then she feel his theeth on her skin and Miyu begin to shake of fear. A suddenly pain on her neck shoot through her body. She feel and hear him drink her blood.

'Why? Why is this happen to me? I want Kaname to be the only one in my life, and now this guy do what i wanted to keep for Kaname. Why this happen again?', Miyu thought...

**Ok, to be continue =)**

**Hope you like it, some reviews please.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Door opens slowly***

***Peek around the corner* Ok noone there! Good ^^**

***Write a note* **_**I'm really sorry! I know I don't update so long, but i had some **_

_**problems: I was sick -.-, My baby was sick -.-' and some other **_

_**problems. But anyway. Here is the next chapter. I hope you not **_

_**dissapointed to much! Enjoy it.**_

* * *

'What is this? It's Miyu's blood! How?', Kaname thought as he smell a familiar scent. With fast steps he walk towards his office where Miyu wait for him. He passed the others who smell the scent of Miyu's blood too. He begin to run and Ichijou ran after him. "Ichijou, who could it be?", Kaname ask him. "I think it's Hanabusa, Kaname-sama. The rest was with me.", was Ichijou's answer and Kaname begin to ran faster. He smash the office door into 3 pieces and saw Aidou's mouth on Miyu's neck and saw the blood running down the towel. He grab Aidou on his collar and throw him out of his office and back into the corridor. Aidou looked at him in shock and begged: "Please, Ka-Kaname-sama! I really don't wanted to do this. But look at her. She's - She's so delicious. I couldn't resist. Forgive me..." But it was too late. Kaname was angry like never before. He grab Hanabusa again and pull him with him. "Take care of her, Ichijou. And don't do anything, like Aidou, what you regret afterwards." Soon Kaname and Aidou were out of sight, but you could still hear Aidou beg to leave him free from his grip.

A groan was to hear. Ichijou looked at Miyu. She was not unconscious. 'Thank god. Hanabusa don't drink to much of her blood. Maybe that will save his life.', he thought. "Kaname-kun?", Miyu whisper. "Miyu-chan, don't worry. Kaname will be back soon. He punish Aidou for what he was doing. Come here. I help you to bed and bring you something to eat and drink. You ok with that?", Ichijou ask her and help Miyu up. Miyu only nood her head and both of them go back into the bedroom. "Wait, Miyu. Let me clean your neck and bring you a new towel." Ichijou walk into the bathroom and take a washcloth out of the cupboard. He let some water with soap on it and while walking back to Miyu he grap a new clean towel and handed it to Miyu after cleaning her neck. He turn around and go towards the door. "I will be back in a few minutes, Miyu-chan.", he smiled and leave the room.

Miyu go to the bed and sit down. 'Stupid! The only thing i do in the last few days is sleeping and sitting on Kaname's bed. I'm not 5 years old!', she thought and take a deep breath. "What's with this sigh?" Miyu looked up. "Who are you?", she ask the woman infront of her. "My name is Ruka, here are some of your clothes. You can wear them from now on. Then you don't have to walk around naked infront of Kaname-sama! That's slutty!", the woman answer her with a arrogant tone in her voice. Miyu take her things and lie it on the bed. She's looking for her favorite jeans and shirt. But in the end she decided to wear her school uniform. She take it and walk towards the bathroom. As she finished she go out of it and hope that Ruka is gone. But she was still here in the same place like before as Miyu leave the room. Ruka watch her with careful eyes who follow Miyu. "What are you?", she ask Miyu suddenly. Miyu smiled a little bit: "I'm not a slut!" "Don't act like you're an idiot, Bitch. You know what i mean with this question! Answer me. Or I'll get really angry with you..." "Ruka? What's with this attitude? I never see you like that before.", Ichijou cut in. 'Good, he is back!', Miyu thought. "Ichijou-sama? Gomenasai. It's just...This girl. She's not normal. I can feel that. And i want to keep her away from Kaname-sama. She's a bad influence for him." "Ruka, just go. When Kaname finds out...Just go.", Ichijou said to her and pointed to the door.

"Gomenasai, Miyu-chan. Don't worry about Ruka, she will be fine with you in no time.", Ichijou said to her as they sit at the couch in Kaname's office. Miyu stare at the food infront of her, but she don't look at it. She's in thoughts. After a few minutes she begin to speak. "What is Kaname-kun doing with Aidou? What is Aidou's punishment for drinking my blood?" Ichijou looked confused at her. "Why you want to know?", he ask her. "It was not ok what he was doing to me. And as I said I want him to stop this he don't listen to me. It was wrong. But I'm a little bit worried cause Kaname looked really angry and was not gentle as he pulled Aidou outside," ,Miyu began, "...do you think Kaname kill him?" Ichijou looked a little bit suprised. Is Miyu really thinking something like that about Kaname? Ok, to be honest, Kaname is not easy. He is a pureblood vampire, the highest vampire's on this earth and all other vampire's have to respect them. If not, they have many many problems, get some hard punishment's or even get killed by some other family's. But Kaname is kind. Everybody know's that. But this time, he was really not himself, and Aidou go too far this time. Kaname will give him definitely a hard time.

"Miyu-chan, don't worry about Aidou and Kaname-sama. As Kaname-sama was with Yuuki, Aidou always get some punishment's. It's nothing new for him. Kaname-sama wont kill him. I'm sure about that.", he try to calm Miyu down. Miyu smile a little bit and begin to eat.

Kaname Kuran go aside with Hanabusa Aidou towards a big door. The two of them step inside and Kaname closed the door and stood still. Without turning around to Aidou he begin to speak: "How you dare?" "Kaname-sama. It was not my intention to hurt Miyu. I have no excuse for my actions and what i do was wrong. Please, give me my deserved punishment, Kaname-sama.", Aidou explain while falling on his knees. Kaname turn around and walk towards the blonde man...

The office door open and Kaname step inside the room. Ichijou jump from his seat: "Kaname-sama!" "Kaname-kun!", Miyu run to him and stop infront of him. She looked up and Kaname saw her worried face. "Kaname-sama, Miyu-chan want to know how Aidou is doing. She's worried that we never see him again.", Ichijou said to the pureblood. Kaname looked at Miyu. "We'll all see him again in a few days." With that Kaname go inside his bedroom. Miyu go after him but before she can step inside he closed the door and locked it. Miyu lean her head against the door. "Gomenasai", she whispers. "Miyu-chan. Do you want to go outside a little bit?", Ichijou ask. Miyu turn around and go outside the office. Ichijou follow her.

"Miyu!", Yuuki called from the other side of the fountain. "Yuuki! Don't come here!", Miyu said to her. Yuuki stop walking and look confused and sad towards her friend. "Why? What's wrong, Miyu? Are you ok? I don't see you for so many days. I thought something bad happen to you after you disappear from the hospital ward. Noone knew where you are." Noone knew where she was? But Kaname knew. Why he don't tell them? More and more question's build up in Miyu's mind. 'Why he want me to end the friendship with Yuuki? What was between her and Kaname? Why he don't want someone to talk to me? And why he don't tell them that she's with him?' All these question's were to much for Miyu. She just want some question's to fade away. "Yuuki, we're not friends anymore. I don't want to see you again. From now on I live with the night class.", Miyu said and turn around with tears in her eyes. Yuuki was more confused than before. She don't want this to happen. Miyu is her friend and she don't want to obey what Kaname said to her. He want Miyu to be oblique by him. He want to keep her away from the rest of the world like he try to do it with Yuuki. "Miyu listen! He want to keep you away from this world, he want to keep you away from your friends that you depend on him. That you need him for everything. He try to do it with me too. Don't obey him, Miyu. Please!", Yuuki called after her and run in her direction. But Ichijou step in her way and stop Yuuki. "Ichijou!", she said. "You hear her. Please accept her decision.", Ichijou go after Miyu and let Yuuki behind. Yuuki turn around. She begin to cry and run towards the academy to meet Zero. She want to tell him about what Kaname said to her in the hospital ward and what Miyu said to her a few seconds ago. And after that she go to see her father to ask him if he knew where Miyu was. He is the chairman and he always talk to Kaname about everything what's going on in the night class. He had to knew.

"Miyu wait!", Ichijou said to her. Miyu stop walking and hunker down. She begin to sob and then begin to cry. Ichijou had no idea what to do. He never saw a woman crying infront of him so he don't know how to act. Maybe he should ask her what's her problem is? "Miyu? What is your problem? Are you ok?" Miyu looked at him. How can he ask so stupid questions? She is crying, sure she's not ok. And what her problem is? He was there as she said to Yuuki she want to end their friendship. He's such an idiot. "Shut up, asshole!", was her answer. Ichijou was shocked of such a dirty language. Not only the word. Miyu is a half-pureblood and she's a woman. Woman and purebloods don't use these words. He don't know what to do or to say. He was so in thoughts that he don't realize that Miyu is not there anymore. After a few minutes he look in all directions. 'Oh no, Kaname-sama's going to kill me!', was on his mind. "Miyu? Miyu-chan, that's not funny. Please, come out. This is not a game." But Miyu don't answer and it seems that she's not around this area anymore. 'Noooooo! Miyu-chan. How can you do this to me.', he cried in his mind and begin to search for Miyu before the sun goes down...

* * *

**Ok that's so far. Hope you like it. Reviews please. I really want to know from you what you think of how the story is going to.**

**?sorry i'm not good in english so, the last sentence is maybe not right xD?**


End file.
